


Tonight

by jeanxboi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stargazing, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanxboi/pseuds/jeanxboi
Summary: Apa yang bisa Eren harapkan dari stargazing bersama Jean?Sudah jelas kalau pelukan hangat dan malam panas.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/gifts).



_What do you expect from stargazing with_ Jean Kirstein _?_

Camping dan berbagi pelukan hangat bersama sambil dinyanyikan lagu romantis?

Untuk pelukan benar adanya—Jean memeluk Eren erat sampai tidak ingin lepas—dan hangat—karena kondisi keduanya yang bisa dibilang cukup intim.

Seperti yang kalian pikirkan, Jean sedang melakukan _charging_ dari sang pacar karena sudah dua minggu tidak melakukan-nya. Keduanya sibuk dengan ujian dan acara masing-masing. Eren yang harus fokus dengan kepanitiaan kampus dan Jean yang harus fokus dengan band-nya yang akan tampil perdana di acara pensi sekolah swasta.

“Aku kangen kamu, loh, Ren,” ujar Jean sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher Eren, mencium hangat dan menggigit pelan. Memberikan sedikit getaran ke Eren karena geli dan lonjakan hormon yang ia bendung selama ini.

“Sekarang kan sudah ketemu,” balas Eren dengan suara yang bergetar menahan desahan. Tangan Jean sekarang mulai nakal, masuk ke dalam kaos hitam yang ia kenakan dan mencubit _nipple_ warna coklat miliknya.

Eren mengeluarkan tangan kanan Jean dan menahan tangan kiri-nya. Saat ini Eren masih ingin melihat langit malam penuh bintang, jangan langsung malam penuh gairah dari pasangan yang sudah lama tidak memanjakan satu sama lain.

“Je, jangan dulu.” ucap Eren.

Jean hanya mendengus dan menggigit leher Eren sampai menciptakan ruam merah yang besok akan berbekas.

“Kita nikmatin malam dulu.” jelas Eren.

“Ya kita nikmatin sambil menghangatkan diri, Ren.”

“Males. Kan kalau udah mulai pasti sampe bikin aku capek banget. Nanti kita udah gak bisa nikmatin malam ini. Biarin kita _stargazing_ dulu, Je.”

Penjelasan Eren membuat Jean diam, memeluk kembali Eren tapi pelukan kali ini bukan pelukan diselingi oleh nafsu—hanya pelukan untuk menghangatkan keduanya dan memberikan afeksi kepada pasangannya.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam malam, menikmati jutaan bintang yang tersebar di langit gelap. Bercerita tentang kesibukan keduanya, saling mengejek, saling memberikan gombalan ringan—membuat pasangannya bersemu merah di tengah malam.

Saat Eren mulai mengenang masa lalu mereka, bertemu saat festival musik dan berakhir _stargazing_ dibalik panggung. Eren dan Jean saat itu masih anak polos yang ciuman saja masih takut—berbeda dengan kini.

Jean mendekatkan wajahnya saat Eren masih asyik bercerita, mencium pelan pipi Eren. Memberikan efek kupu-kupu si pria bersurai coklat.

“Apaan sih, Je.”

Jean yang sudah hilang arah masih berlanjut, kali ini menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Eren—hanya menempel—lama-lama mulai masuk dan memberikan lumatan pelan.

Lumatan itu menjadi liar dan posisi Eren kini berpindah di atas pangkuan Jean. Mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sang pacar dan membalas lumatan itu dengan tak kalah liarnya.

 _Ngghhhh_. Desahan itu mengalun merdu beradu dengan suara angin malam.

Jari-jari Jean yang kasar karena sering memetik gitar kini memetik dan mencubit pelan puting Eren. Sentuhan kasar yang semakin membuat Eren gila dan menyerukan nama Jean dengan lantang.

“Je, i-iya disitu..”

Jean tidak kalah nikmat, desahannya juga ikut meramaikan malam karena Eren juga tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya kini mulai memanjakan barang pribadi milik Jean, menyentuhnya dengan gerakan memutar dan memberikan remasan kasar.

Jean dan Eren saling memberi dan juga menerima, membiarkan sang bulan dan sang bintang melihat kegiatan mereka.

“Biarkan kali ini bintang yang lihat kita.” bisik Jean.

“Udah cepet ayo masukin, Je. Kelamaan.” balas Eren.

"Sabar dong, Sayang."


End file.
